A Rogue's Prophecy
by Sure Call Me Lucky
Summary: "Liquid fire shall seep into the Clans, and until the problem is solved, it will burn all cats and harmony between them." Twintail, who was no older than 7 moons, not to mention a rogue, has been trusted by StarClan to complete this prophecy. If she fails, the consequences will be horrible. How can Twintail succeed when she hasn't even heard of the Clans? (Based On Warriors Cats)
1. Prologue

**WELCOME, Warriors! This is an epic tale. If you are up to read a possibly heartbreaking story by a possibly amazing author, please read on! This story takes place after The New Prophecy. I try to make all my warrior stories start out like the series, so the first chapter is about StarClan! Enjoy!**

The wind brushed past the wide meadow, causes the grass to shake. Above, Silverpelt speckled the ground with it's shining lights. The wind flew past a small pond in the center of the meadow, making the pond ripple.

Out of the tall grass padded in toward the pond was a blue-Gray she-cat. Her eyes roamed around before leaping up onto a rock. Other cats followed.

Once everyone was settled, the she-cat spoke. "I, Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan, have some terrible news. Far, far worse then any other. We have not had this problem back at home, not ever before." Bluestar flicked her tail. "Spottedleaf?"

With those words, the beautiful tortoise shell she-cat rose up humbly. She raised her head to address all of StarClan.

"Bluestar is correct," Spottedleaf began slowly. "It is nothing I have seen before. I do not fully understand what I have seen, but it dangerous, and you will question it more than I do." Glancing up at the sky, Spottedleaf meowed, " _Liquid fire shall seep into the Clans, and until the problem is solved, it will burn all cats and harmony between them._ "

For a split second, every cat was silent. Then all of them burst into noise, some wailing, some muttering, others looking sacred.

"Silence!" yowled Bluestar, and the yowling stopped, but the muttering remained.

"So as we know from this, none of the cats have experienced such danger. So I have chosen a specific cat for this prophecy."

The pond between them swirled, reflecting an unfamiliar cat with a light brown pelt and glowing moss eyes.

"Who is this, Bluestar?" a cat meowed.

"She is none from the Clans, Yellowfang. She is a rogue."

"A what?!" This time a tom's voice chimed. "Rogues have never even heard of StarClan. What should make us ever trust a rogue with such an important prophecy?"

Bluestar's fur bristled. "A kittypet has completed a prophecy as well! Have you forgotten, Deadfoot? I chose this very rogue for a reason, and that reason is because she has experienced such cases of liquid fire like this."

"I agree with Bluestar." Every cat turned to see a single tom calmly grooming himself. "A cat's kin, blood, or his past does not make a cat evil."

"Thank you, Oakheart." She nodded her gratitude, then turned to all the cats. "Have we all come to agreement?"

Slowly, but surely, the cats newer reluctantly. Deadfoot simply grunted and limped back into the prairie.

One by one, others followed suite, until Bluestar remained. As she prepared to leave for the mysterious rogue, she turned her head to look back at the pond, eyes blazing.

She hoped this rogue did not fail.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please read, rate, and hate! Next chap coming later!** **XOXO,** **Lucky Before Dawn (LBD)**


	2. Chapter 1- Dream Come True

**HELLO, Warriors! Welcome to the next chappy of** **my first Warrior's fanfiction! Anyway, in this chapter, the mysterious rogue encounters StarClan for the first time!** **Why does she think of it? Enjoy!**

 **-(Start Of Dream )-**

Twintail had no idea where she was. All around her were long tree trunks, so vastly high it seemed to touch the stars upon the midnight gaze. She padded around in circles, claws unsheathed, ready to attack any cat that dared to approach. The silent, black atmosphere made her extra cautious.

Just as she suspected, there was indeed a cat, silver and tinged with blue. She padded toward Twintail, and Twintail reacted by snarling, ears flat, claws extended.

"There is no need for the shed of blood." the wise gray-blue cat's voice echoed through the vast forest. "I am here to talk, to tell you of a great danger you have been chosen to play a great role in."

"Oh yeah?" Twintail spat back. "Why would I listen to a stranger like yourself? Last time I trusted a cat, this happened." Twintail flicked her tail, with had started halfway as a single tail, but split into two in the middle. She shook her head angrily. "So give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!" With a howl, Twintail slashed a claw at the mysterious cat.

It went straight through her, as if the cat was made of nothing but air.

Twintail doubled back, looking furious and scared at the same time. "How-?"

"I'm already dead." The cat looked amusingly into Twintail's emerald eyes. "You can't kill a cat that has already been killed, now can you?"

"B-But if you're dead, how can I see you?" Twintail mused, looking more confused than hostile now.

"You are dreaming, my dear. I will lead you all the way to your chosen destiny, and that destiny to be a hero." The cat's silent gaze burned through Twintail's.

The strange gray cat streaked in blue continued. "When you wake, follow the stream until you find a vast moorland. You will find some rather strange cats, but when they prepare to fight you, ask them to take you to ThunderClan- it is the Clan that will help you the most."

"Clans?" Twintail tried the funny word. "What are they?"

"All will be explained in time," was the cat's reply. Already the blue-gray she-cat seemed transparent. But before she disappeared, she uttered something Twintail strained to hear.

" _Liquid fire shall seep into the Clans, and until the problem_ _is solved, it will burn all cats and harmony between them._ " Then the she-cat was no more.

"Hang on!" Twintail felt more confused then ever. "I don't understand completely! Can you at least say who you are?"

Twintail started into the black forest, yowling endlessly for the silver cat in blue. She sprinted and called for the mysterious cat so much her voice had become hoarse.

And every time she called, silence answered her.

 **-(End Of Dream)-**

Twiltail's eyes flew open, and she shot up, still panting for breath much like what she did in her dream. Glancing around, she realized she was no longer in the black forest. She sighed in relief. It had been a mouse-brained dream after all!

Then she remembered something in her dream that made her blood turn to ice.

'When you wake, follow the stream until you find a vast moorland'. Twintail shivered. Should she listen to the cat in her dream?

"I guess there's no harm done by going on an adventure!" Twintail meowed, leaping to her paws and trotted to the stream where she drank from regularly.

Bending down and lapping up the cold water, Twintail could feel new energy in here body. Even if it had turned out to be just a dream, she could always follow the stream back so she could get home again. Yes, she thought as she straightened and padded alongside the stream. That seemed like a good backup plan.

On she traveled, watching the lush trees sway in the wind and the stream slushing quietly beneath her. Every so often she stopped to catch a meal, such as a mouse or a vole.

Twintail had seen the most plump rabbit hop by merrily without even noticing her. Dropping into a crouch, she slowly sneaked up onto her prey, and with a silent slash of her paws, the rabbit was all hers.

Twintail decided to eat the luxurious meal by the field of seemingly endless grass. She lied down and took one bite, letting the flavor soak through her mouth.

All out of nowhere, however, came an unfamiliar cat voice and a strange scent. Alarmed, Twintail shot up, claws extended.

A black cat bounded to her, snarling. "Just what do you think your doing here on WindClan's new moorland?" he growled.

Twintail's eyes went wide.

 _Did he just say... Moorland?_

 **Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed this next chapter of mine! I guess I left quite a cliffhanger behind! Next chapter coming 'round possibly tomorrow! Again, remember to review, rate, and hate!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Lucky**


	3. Chapter 2- Meeting The Clan Cats

**Lucky (narrator): Hello, everyone! From now on every chapter I'm going to have a smol talk with both of your cats, Bluestar and Twintail!**

 **Bluestar: Hooray...**

 **Twintail: (keeps looking for something)**

 **Bluestar: What are you looking for?**

 **Twintail: I'm looking for Lucky's sanity. I think she lost her mind. Can you help me find it?**

 **Bluestar: (gets into the ground, helping Twintail) Say, Lucky, when was the last time you made a wise decision?**

 **Lucky: ... Shut up.**

Twintail started at the midnight sky-black Tom, who had his claws out too.

"Did- did you happen to just say _moorland_?" Twintail meowed incredulously.

"Yes it did," the cat snapped back. "Didn't you hear me?" Getting closer, the cat opened his mouth to scent the air. "You have an unfamiliar scent. Are you a rogue?"

"You mean a cat in the wild?" Twintail asked. "Because if so, yes, I am a rogue."

"Then as much I displease to do so," the cat replied, looking, in fact, extremely pleased, "I have to take you in."

"Where?" Twintail shot back. "I'm definitely not following you! I need to get to... 'ThunderClan'! I must speak to the... err... leader there!"

"Oh?" the black tom looked at her curiously. "And what sort of business do you have with Firestar?"

 _So that's the Clan leader,_ Twintail thought. "The business between me and Firestar is none of your concern. However, if it would ease you, I will allow to to accompany me if you wish," Twintail suggested formally. "Perhaps you could also say what your name is?"

"Perhaps you can say yours?" the black cat muttered, but he sheathed his claws. "I'm Nightfur."

"That name most definitely suites you," Twintail snickered, looking at Nightfur's- well- night-black fur.

"Shut up, and anyway, let's get going, shall we?" Nightfur looked throughly embarressed.

Twintail shrugged. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I got my name because of my split tail." She waved it so Nightfur could take a look. "I'm Twintail."

Amusement glinted in Nightfur's eyes. "Look who's talking now, eh?"

Twintail looked away as if she were distracted by something. "It wasn't the best idea to let you tag along," she muttered, causing Nightfur to let out severals _mrrows_ of laughter.

"Well, here's ThunderClan camp," Nightfur pointed over in the distance.

"You can't come any further?"

"I'm at the edge of WindClan territory. if I come with you, I could get into some serious trouble, Twintail.

"Ah. That makes sense. I guess I'll see you later then, Nightfur.

"Sure. And I suggest you sprint to ThunderClan, since you'll have to quickly pass a few other Clan's camps, and if you just walk over, they might think your invading and might not be as nice as I am to you," Nightfur advised.

Twintail nodded. "Thanks." with that, she made a dash for the little forest Nightfur said ThunderClan lived in.

She was obviously putting a lot of trust in one cat. What if Nightfur was lying. Twintail sprinted faster. Even if he was, the trees would be able to provide some camoflodge.

Finally, she reached the forest, and instantly about 30 different scents flooded into her scent glands. Most of them were cats, and others were prey. Carefully, he picked her way across the forest, cautious enough to not trip on any roots. She followed the scent as it grew stronger, stronger, and then...

"I smell a rogue!" Twintail froze. Another enounter?

"You do, Snowpaw?" the other voice sounded alarmed. "Hang on, let me- oh StarClan, it is!

"What do we do, Buzzfleet?" Snowpaw's voice sounded a tiny bit scared.

"Inform the rest of the warriors, Snowpaw, and fast!" Buzzfleet commanded. Twintail heard the scamper of paws rapidly hitting the ground with a sense of dread. Surely they weren't going to get the entire 'Clan' and attack her?

"Alright, Snowpaw, lead the way," came a different voice this time.

"I'm going to rip the cat's throat out," growled another cat, making Twintail flinch. There were multiple sounds of pawsteps, meaning that she was outnumbered.

The voices grew louder, until until a cat with a dark ginger coat spotted her. "There! that's the rogue!" she yowled, causing at least 10 more cats to push her to get a look.

One cat, similar to the ginger car, but had a much more flame-like pelt and stern green eyes much like her own stepped up, claws extended.

"Well?" he meowed dryly. "Explain yourself."

 **Bluestar: In case you didn't know, the flame-pelt dude is none other than Firestar!**

 **Twintail: How can you say that at such a time like this? I'm getting attacked by at least 12 different cats!**

 **Lucky: Lol what if I make Nightfur jump out nowhere and be like, "Don't worry I'll say you!' (snickers)**

 **Twintail: He's WindClan, and he's supposed to be loyal to his Clan right now, right? Why would he jump out? I even told him I had business with Firestar!**

 **Bluestar: Yes, but what if he likes you?**

 **Twintail: (strangles Bluestar)**

 **Lucky: Be sure to stay tuned, the next chapter is coming real soon! As always, please review, rate and hate! And if ya isn't mind, share wit your peers or friends ;)**

 **Bluestar: UM HELLO IM DYING**

 **HERE**

 **Twintail: YOUR ALREADY DEAD YOU IDIOT**


	4. Chapter 3- Facing Consequences

**Lucky: Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated!**

 **Bluestar: Yeah yeah, even if you didn't review she would still keep writing.**

 **Twintail: Lucky seriously must be the strongest Warriors fan ever!**

 **(Crowd of WARRIOR fans attacks Twintail)**

 **Bluestar: (goes up to the crowd with a hammer)**

 **Lucky: Okay, uh- time for chapter**

 **3!**

Twintail started at the cats, all of them. There was obviously no way to run, because if if she managed to outrun any of them (which she wouldn't) she would have to run to that 'Clan' she had no idea about.

Just then, Twintail's thoughts were interrupted by a loud male's voice. "Just explain yourself," growled a small dark gray tom. "We obviously don't have all day to listen to you."

Twintail wildy racked her brain for an excuse. She would sound completely mouse-brained if she said, 'Well it was because a cat in a dream said I should'. "I, um, was getting chased by badger," she lied.

One of the cats in the front, a huge dark brown tom with fiery amber eyes stared her down, making Twintail squirm. "I don't believe you," he said at last. He turned to Firestar. "What should we do with him, Firestar?"

Him?

"I'm a she-cat," Twintail piped up, looking annoyed and offended. Surely she didn't look too much like a tom, did she?

"Oh." the tom looked apologetic. "Sorry."

"Well, Brambleclaw," Firestar spoke. "It may have come here either because it wanted to spy, or it wanted to steal prey, or it wanted to-" Firestar sucked in a sharp breath. "-to attack. Those are the most likely reasons. I think driving it away would be reasonable en-"

"My pleasure, Firestar!" out from the crowd of cats came a yowl, and a huge tom, with a light brown pelt splattered in red pushed his way through. His stormy eyes locked Twintail at once, and before she could react, he leaped onto her.

Twintail froze. Everything in her body, her bones, her brains, they all yowled at her to do something, anything. Yet her body refused, limbs still with shock. She had never, never in her life, had gone this close to any cat before, due to living alone.

Please, please, whoever that cat was, the one from my dream, save me!

The brown tom's gray eyes were burning into hers as he raised a claw and slashed into her stomach.

Pain seared from her wound, causing the world to go white for a second. A moan forced its way out of her mouth as she clutched her wound tightly. As the cat- cat? More like monster- raised his claw again, about to strike. Without knowing what she was saying, her moss eyes attached fearfully on his claw, she whimpered.

Never in her life had she been so scared to whimper. She'd been attacked by foxes, badgers, eagles, but it was her own kind that succeeded to manage a small sound full of freight?

"Don't… please don't, I'm begging you. Don't hit me. Please. Don't, I can't bear the pain, it hurts, I can't see straight, everything is spinning, please spare me!" desperate mews burst from her mouth, along with the occasional whimper. "I'm sorry I'm in you camp! Really! Just please!"

The tom looked surprised. He slowly got off her, taking a step back.

"That's enough!" Brambleclaw leapt to life, sprinting in between Twintail and her attacker.

"Just what were you think, Molefoot? Last time I checked, Firestar said drive out, not attack. What in StarClan's name is wrong with you?" Brambleclaw scolded Twintail's attacker, who was apparently called Molefoot. Turning to her, Brambleclaw's eyes soften. "Are you okay?"

How much more weirder can this get? Twintail thought, as blood leaked through her paw. She was the who invaded their 'camp' and they asked her if she was okay? But the only thing that Twintail could concentrate on saying was, "It hurts."

She meowed it over and over, even as they dragged her to their land, which had a sheer stone wall and laid her into a den, with was a 'medicine cat's' den. She repeated it as they gave her some seeds they called poppy seeds and said it again as the medicine cat, Leafpool, chewed up herbs and pressed it onto her wounds. Twintail couldn't help it.

it hurt so much.

 **ooo**

Twintail cracked her eyes open, the first lights from dawn spilling into the den. She sat up, then quickly lied down again. It hurt too much to even move.

"Ah, your awake." A gentle cat's mew flloated above Twintail. She craned her neck to see a Leafpool, the brown tabby that had helped her heal her wound.

"Where am I...?" Twintail croaked.

"In my den. Don't worry, in a day you'll be free to leave." Leafpool paused, looking away. "But after you're released, Firestar would like to see you. He said tell you to come to his den later."

Twintail closed her eyes. Today was already too much. What would Firestar do to her now?

 **Lucky: Lol this was fun to write.**

 **Bluestar: Do I appear in the next chapter?**

 **Twintail: Your suppose to be wise but look at you, asking when you make an appearance. That's some serious manipulation.**

 **Bluestar: (grabs hammer)**

 **Twintail: (leaves room)**

 **Lucky: Hehehe... stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review, love it if you do :D**


	5. Chapter 4- Surprise, Surprise

**Lucky: Hey, guys! Sorry about no chapter yesterday, but I had to attend a wedding yesterday at like 8 pm until 12 am and now my feet hurt like crazy. Heels are not meant for me.**

 **Bluestar: Cool.**

 **Lucky: Chapter 4 is down below!**

Once Twintail was fully healed and was given the permission to leave, she immediately made a beeline for the 'fresh-kill' pile. However, she hesitated. She was hungry, but she didn't want to appear greedy or take the biggest piece. She she slowly scanned the pile until her eyes rested on a small but plump mouse. She was about to take it when she heard a "Hey, you!" she turned around to see who it was. Then she nearly jumped out of her fur.

It was a Molefoot. He gruffily pushed a thrush towards her. "Don't talk, just eat," he growled and Twintail opened her mouth.

"I was going to say _thank you,_ " Twintail huffed angrily, her pelt still prickling from shock. She bent down toward the thrush and took a cautious bite. Instantly,l her mouth was filled with flavors she hadn't know she'd miss. She quickly swallowed and took another bite and other. In about 30 seconds the thrush was no more.

Molefoot blinked, as if he couldn't quite taken in what had just happened.

"What?" Twintail mumbled, her mouth filled with thrush. "I'm just hungry..."

Molefoot burst into laughter, so hard it made his shoulders shake.

"I'm sorry," he said once he had gained control over himself, his eyes still glinting with wicked amusement. "It's just that I've never seen a cat eat a full-grown thrush so quickly."

Twintail swallowed her mouthful, feeling a little embarrassed. "W-well, there was nothing to eat in the medicine cat's den other than herbs, and they didn't even taste that great," she muttered, getting to her paws. "Anyway, I really should get going- Firestar wanted to see me." Bidding a farewell to Molefoot, she headed for the leader's den.

Once she arrived, she took a deep breath before entering. "Firestar?" she called out timidly.

"Ah, it's you. Please come in." Firestar's voice rang out from a little deeper in the den.

Carefully, Twintail made her way to Firestar.

"I'm very sorry," Firestar humbly began, "about the... shall we say _incident_... with Molefoot,..." Firestar tilted his head at Twintail.

"Oh, call me Twintail," Twintail meowed.

"Yes, Twintail. Molefoot gives his most sincere apologies about that."

"Yeah," Twintail replied, thinking of the thrush Molefoot had given her.

"Now that _that_ has been cleared up, May I ask again why you were in our camp?"

"Actually, it's a long story..." Twintail trailed off, looking back at the mouth of the den. She turned back to Firestar. "I really wanted to be in one of your Clans, but I was afraid you'd reject me since I was not... born withen the Clans. I decided to take a quick look, and I guess I should have told you right away." This was half-true, at least, Twintail thought.

Firestar's eyes softened. "You say that you doubted the Clans would not welcome you if you asked to join?"

"I mean y-yeah, isn't that why you attacked me?" Twintail mewed.

"Molefoot is always like that. And you are free to stay in camp," Firestar said warmly.

"Really? Wow- I mean- thanks! You have no idea how much it pleases me! And-wow- and I'm so happy!" In Twintail's elation she stumbled over her own words. _I sound completely mouse-brained_!

"You're welcome." Firestar's eyes shone with amusement. "I'll decide who your mentor will be later." Firestar eye's glowed as he recited something oddly familiar. " _Among the grassy plains, I swear to you I shall find you, and protect you with the cost of my life_."

Twintail's eyes widened. "Wait... _Rusty_?!"

 **Bluestar: (gasps) WHAT A DRAMATIC ENDING**

 **Twintail: Ya, how should I know who Firestar is?**

 **Lucky: You shall now sooner or later, my dears ;) Please review for this chapter for the sake of me sore feet!**


	6. Chapter 5- Threat Confirmed

**Twintail: Yesss another chapter my life is complete**

 **Bluestar: (rolls eyes)**

 **Twintail: Did you just roll your eyes at me? You wanna go? Huh?**

 **Bluestar: (slaps Twintail)**

 **Twintail: (Slaps harder)**

 **Lucky: (cough) Kay... moving on... Chapter 5!**

Twintail slowly exited the den, her head spinning. She felt so dizzy after the rush of emotions, and even now they still didn't stop. It was like a dam, and with Rusty- who apparently is Firestar now- had broken it.

"Stop thinking about it," Twintail muttered to herself, lashing her two-tip tail.

She couldn't think straight, with alll these cats and the chattering that seemed to get higher and higher by the second. It was too much. Way, way too-

"My dear, how have you been?" a voice called to her from behind her.

Twintail whipped around, eyes flashing with recognition. "You're _her_! The cat from my dream!"

"Please, call me Bluestar." Bluestar slowly came a little closer.

"So that's your name," Twintail meowed. She quickly glanced around. "Nobody seems to care that you're here."

"That is because I am visible to only you, Twintail," Bluestar replied. "How is your mission going?"

"I haven't really gotten a chance to mention it yet," Twintail admitted. "And just look at these cats. Do they look helpless to you?"

"They soon will be." Bluestar eyes blazed with pride as she swept her eye over the Clan. "They are strong, so only the biggest of threats like this one do they need assistance from any other Clan, let alone kittypets and rogues such as yourself."

Twintail wasn't sure what the word _kittypet_ meant, but she knew now was not the time. "Bluestar- please, just tell me- what did you mean by 'liquid fire'? I'm not sure I understand..." All of a sudden it dawned her as she ssaid it aloud.

"By _Liquid fire_ you meant _burning water_ ," Twintail whispered. "It's called lava. its very dangerous."

Bluestar got a distant look in her eyes. "Yes. Raging, glowing red _lava_ will spill into ThunderClan and the other Clans."

"You mean like... WindClan?"

"There are four Clans- WindClan, ThunderClan, and ShadowClan and RiverClan."

"How do I stop this threat?"

"In time, my dear, all will be explained in time." Bluestar turned around and padded away, until she faded away with the wind.

"In time. All will be explained in time," Twintail mused, heading back to the Clan. Now her head was really spinning. "In time? I do not have _time_! I need to know when so I can prepare for this _threat_ , and how can I when I do not even know when it will happen, if it will happen at all?" Frustrated, Twintail stormed into the forest, taking her anger into catching prey.

After caught at least 4 voles, she stopped and went to get a drink.

As she lapped up the refreshing water, she could've sworn she saw another cat reflecting on the water surface. The cat disappeared in a streak after she raised her head.

Twintail shook herself. She must have been imagining it. Taking the voles she started back for the camp when heard a loud yowl.

She rushed back to camp, dropping the voles on the pile before dashing to look for Molefoot. She soon spotted him talking with a fluffy white warrior. _Kinda looks like a cloud_ she thought, snickering.

"Molefoot!" she cried, running up to him. " I heard a yowl, what was that?"

"Oh, that?" Molefoot asked. "That's Rushingstream. She's having her kits."

With a shriek and a cloud of dust, Twintail rushed to the 'nursery'.

 **Bluestar: Yus I'm in this chapter**

 **Twintail: I was bored out of my mind when I listened to you**

 **Bluestar: You wanna go again?**

 **Twintail: (gets Ironman) let's do this**

 **Lucky: Err... Oh-Kay! I might do a double update today because I'm bored outta my mind. Please 'RR'- review and rate :3**

 **Twintail: (uses Ironman to zap Bluestar with lasers)**

 **Bluestar: (lasers go through body) HAHA YOU CANT KILL ME IM A GOD**


	7. Chapter 6- A Tremendous Load Of Doubt

**Bluestar: What's this?**

 **Twintail: What's what?**

 **Bluestar: I can't find Lucky!**

 **Twintail: (le GAsP) We can't let the story stop! We must write it ourselves!**

 **Bluestar: I hope the readers like our version**

 **Lucky: (watches from the curtain and facepalms)** **DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT WRITING THOS GET YOUR PAWS OFF MA PEN (Takes back writing pen from Bluestar)**

Twintail scurried over to the nursery den, where Rushingstream jerked and wailed like a lost kit. Twintail flinched. The poor queen...

Hesitantly, she padded to the queen. "Rushingstream. You can do it, okay? Just... stay calm." Twintail took a deep breath and began to lick Rushingstream's fur.

"Calm. Stay calm. You're doing just fine," Twintail soothed.

 **ooo** Rushingstream gave birth to one kit, a fiery red tom with fire-red eyes. She named him Flamekit.

"Thanks, Twintail," Rushingstream grasped. Twintail tilted her head. "How'd you know my name?"

"You're the latest news of ThunderClan," Rushingstream smiled. "I welcome you to ThunderClan."

A warm feeling stretched through Twintail, covering her from head to paw.

"Well, _I_ don't." A growl that sounded all too familiar to Twintail.

 _Molefoot._

Was he everywhere? Did he not trust her?

"I promise you, I won't disappoint the Clan," Twintail meowed carefully, choosing her words cautiously. She had learned that you needed to be careful where Molefoot was concerned. "or you, if that's the case. It means everything to me, really, that I got accepted into this Clan.I'll serve ThunderClan with all my might, since-" Twintail stopped. "-since _StarClan_ has blessed me with this chance. After all, it's not everyday a rogue gets permitted to become one with the Clan, am I correct?"

Molefoot grunted. "Whatever, rogue." He sauntered off in such a way that made be unsheathed my claws. "This tom... he's really determined to ruin my life," Twintail muttered angrily, stalking out of the den.

Just when she thought he was _nice_! Fox-dung.

But there were more concerning matters. She quickly sheathed her claws and ran for the forest. Sitting by a tall oak tree, she began to really think for the first time in days.

The cat in her dream, who referred herself as Bluestar, her words had rang true. There was indeed a moorland, indeed a strange encounter, and such things like 'Clans' exsisted. But...

None of the cats in ThunderClan heard of the threat yet.

And it wasn't like she could go around yowling, "HAVE ANY OF YOU MOUSE-BRAINS HEARD OF A PROPHECY WITH LIQUID FIRE? I GOY A DREAM FROM A CAT NAMED BLUESTAR AND SHE TOLD ME ABOUT IT!" No, she couldn't do that. It went against all logic.

But she _did_ see mountains on her way over to the Clans. They didn't seem to be lava-sprouters, though.

She was just so _confused_! And what could she possiy do about it? Bluestar never gave her a direct answer, only clues. Frustrated, she scratched at the trunk of the tree. How could she help of she didn't even know what she was trying to prevent?

All the doubt she'd bottled up came bursting out.

 _Could she really believe a mere dream she had?_

"Heh, I knew you'd be here." a voice called out. She whipped around to find herself face-to-face with a cat whose pelt was as dark as night. _Nightfur._

What was he doing here? Wasn't he suppose to be with WindClan, doing whatever they did?

"I knew from the moment I saw you... you were that cat StarClan chose.

Twintail's eyes bulges out of her muzzle. _Out of all the cats who should have known, it turned out to be a WindClan cat._

 _Bluestar had said ThunderClan needed help the most._

 _Was she in the wrong Clan?_

 **Bluestar: Interesting! (chews on sausage)**

 **Twintail: (steals Bluestar's sausages)**

 **Bleustar: HEY GIMME BACK MY SAUSAGES**

 **Twintail: (eats then all vigorously)**

 **Bluestar: Awww my sausages! (cries in a corner)**

 **Lucky: Kay, well, thanks for reading! Check out my OTHER story, Its Okay To Forgive! It's new and done in 1st person su ya :3 Review of you will, my Lucky Charms- your new nickname, how cool ;)**

 **Bluestar: Luuuccckkkkyyyy Twintail ate my saaauuuussguessssss**

 **Twintail: Whatever.**


	8. Chapter 7- 2 Brains Are Better Than 1

**Lucky: Hi, everyone! I have some bad news...** **Bluestar: ... you exsisted.**

 **Lucky: (slapz Bluestar) That is NOT the bad news!**

 **Twintail: Actually, it seems likely** **since-**

 **L** **ucky: OH HAHA WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANYWAY MOVING ON**

 **Lucky: So the bad news is that school is coming up, and I might not be able to update at frequently- and notice I said _if._**

 **Bluestar: How is that bad news? Seems like good news to me!**

 **Lucky: (throws Bluestar through the window) okay, Chapter 7 is ready!**

Twintail simply stared at Nightfur. Really, why did StarClan choose _him_ to know about the secret prophecy she was forced to do?

Nightfur was the first to break the silence. "StarClan told me about a strange cat coming. I guess I never suspected it to be you, Twintail."

Twintail blinked at him, her fury rising. Sure, she was a rogue, but that didn't mean she was weak, or inexperienced, for a matter.

"I think I know why StarClan chose you," Twintail meowed.

"Oh? Why?" Nightfur seemed mildly interested.

"We've both known the effects of liquid fire." She stated it boldly, clearly.

Nightfur doubled back. "Surely we're not the only ones?"

Twintail glanced over at the mountains on the back. "The mountains... those are the lava-sprouters!"

"Come again?" Nightfur looked utterly lost.

"Liquid fire- its called lava," she explained. "You see, there is a specific way lava flows up- it sprouts out of mountains. I call them lava-sprouters." Twintail nodded over at the distance. "It doesn't look like it's going to sprout anytime soon."

"I think StarClan showed me this prophecy to help you." Twintail turned to see Nightfur looking determinedly at the mountain. "I've climbed mountains like that, did you know?"

"That's..." Twintail was about to say impressive, but then she stopped, feeling a pricklprickle of embarrassment. Now was not the time to exchange complements.

"Okay, so here's the deal." Twintail glanced at Nightfur. "This mountain obviously won't explode lava until a few moons, since it still looks like its preparing. We need to warn our leaders about this."

"Why would they listen to us?" Nightfur scoffed. "We can't just explain to them about a threat that they haven't even heard of. Plus, Onestar doesn't really believe in unbelievable things, you know what I'm saying?"

Twintail sighed. "At least I know Firestar will listen to me. That's for sure."

"Why?"

"Because he should know that I'd never lie or pretend." She turned and pawed at the ground. "Anyway, you ought to be going back- the patrol might catch you sooner or later."

Nightfur nodded. "Okay, see you, Twintail." As he padded off, he turned once more. "I hope you know what a big deal this is," was all he said before rushing off.

Twintail straightened. Was he implying that she wasn't serious? If course she was!

But as she sat there, she started to think. Hard.

 _StarClan... they want me to do the job for them. Am I nothing more than an errand cat to them?_

 **Bluestar: Wooooowwwwwwwwwww**

 **Lucky: What?**

 **Twintail: (snickers)**

 **Lucky: WHAT?!**

 **Bluestar: I found this strange pad thing you two legs say a _phone_ , and I found out that you were fangirlinh over anime b-**

 **Lucky: I swear I wasn't! I was fangirling the show... but um, please review this story! It took a lot of effort, too much writer's block..!**


	9. Chapter 8- Twintail's Past

**Lucky: Okay guys... Bluestar and Twintail are asleep... (quietly tiptoes to desk and steps on a sneaking toy)**

 **Twintail: AHHHHHH (Bites Lucky)**

 **Lucky: OWWWWWWIIIIEEE GET OFF**

 **Bluestar: Oh, its you!**

 **Lucky: (makes a face) go back to sleep you brats**

 **Lucky: Okay, now that THAT is our of ten picture... time for another chapter!**

 _All she could see was light. Soft, but glowing._

 _The little kit squirmed and mewled, cold despite the warmth from her mother._ _The mother and father exchanged am happy glances._ _"Ah! Rusty, are you there?" her mother called. "Com_ _e here and see the new kit!"_

 _Rusty, a bright red tom approached her. She held his green gaze._ _"She's beautiful," Rusty meowed at last. "And my name is Fireheart now. Remember? I've just been appointed deputy too!"_ _Rusty, or Fireheart, or both, smiled proudly._

 _"Isn't deputy meaning if the leader dies, you're the next leader?" her father asked. "That's impressive!"_

 _Fireheart nodded. "Although there has been some serious problem. Tigerstar is planning something, as always..."_

 _"Tigerstar?" Her mother looked a little spooked. "What is the troublesome thing up to now?"_ _Fireheart told them both ten whole story, with the little kit listening intently._ _She understood that Tigerstar was an evil cat, very evil, and he planned the leader's death, but Fireheart managed to stop him. Then, Bluestar sent Tigerstar into exile, and Fireheart was the new deputy._

 _Interested, the kit spoke for the first time._ _"Did you... promise?"_

 _Everyone stopped talking and looked at her, surprised._ _"Promise your leader... promise to keep her safe from Tiger?"_

 _Fireheart's softened. "Why, no, little kit, I have not. How about I make that promise for my leader and for you right here?"_ _The kit merely squirmed, which Firestar took as a yes._ _"Amoung the grassy plains..." Fireheart started, smiling. "I swear to you I will find you, and protect you with the cost of my life."_ _"Well?" the little kit prompted. "Go find your leader!"_ _Grinning, Fireheart touched noses with her mother and father, and left._

 **ooo**

 _There was a forest fire two moons later._

 _The kit's mother and father helped her climb a tree, then climbed up with her._

 _They were safe._

 _Until the branch shook under all their combined weight, and fell._

 _Her mother fell into the fire._

 _Her father tried to save her mother, then fell in too._

 _The kit?_

Sh _e used her tiny claws to grab onto the flaming tree._ _Then she noticed something in the distance._ _A bright red pelt. Blazing green eyes._

 _Fireheart._

 _She cried his name. Fireheart ears pricked. He looked at her. Then..._ _he ran away before the fire could swallow him too._

 _She waited. And waited. Waited and trusted him to come back._ _He never came._ _Her long tail caught on fire. But it did not exactly 'burn'._ _Instead, it split to two, curling and almost turning black._

 _Yowling in pain, the kit leaped down and scrambled to a pond that was shriveling in the water._ _The fire stopped._ _The kit was saved._ _The parents dead._ _Fireheart... he did not keep his promise._

 _And this kit, as you should know..._ _Was forever known as Twintail_.

 **Lucky: Amazing! Hope you guys liked it! I knew a LOT of you guys wanted to know why Fireheart knew Twintail... lol here**

 **Bluestar: Pretty cool**

 **Twintail: yayayayayayyayyayahayaha**

 **Lucky: Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 9- No More Time To Waste

**Lucky: Do you know those days when you just have NO motivation to write? Well, I'm having it. But since I love Fanfiction so much, I'm updating an extra-long chapter! Please enjoy!**

 **Bluestar: (walks in) WHERE IS THE BEAUTY DEPARTMENT**

 **Twintail: I CLAIM THE LIPSTICK STUFF**

Twintail jumped up from her nest, scared beyond imaginable by her dream. Or rather, flashback.

There was without a doubt the Clan leader was Rusty.

But he seemed like a good cat, a cat who cared about the ThunderClan cats.

Yet she couldn't shake off her mistrust for the fire-red cat.

She went out to go and enjoy the bright sunshine, raising her muzzle so it faced the sun.

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing?"

She span around to see Molefoot looking at her with a perplexed expression.

"Oh, um, you know- just warming up," Twintail stuttered.

Molefoot didn't look convinced.

Twintail shrugged. He could think whatever he wanted. She walked to the fresh-kill pile, picking up a vole.

As she chewed, she wondered about the prophecy Bluestar gave her.

 _Liquid fire shall seep into the Clans, and until the problem is solved, it will burn all cats and harmony between them._

Until?

 _Until_?

Twintail shuddered. The lava would keep running, until some cat solved the problem.

It was all up to her.

 **ooo**

Twintail stared up at the tall mountain Nightfur had leaded her to.

"Are you sure about this?" Twintail asked timidly.

Nightfur snorted. "I'm sure. Plus, if you fall, I'll catch you. Assuming I wouldn't fall under your weight."

"Thanks so much. That made me feel so much better," she muttered sarcastically.

Carefully, Twintail dug her claws into the mountain and slowly started climbing up.

Nightfur followed.

Together they climbed, up and up until the sun started sinking. Finally, they made it to the top.

Twintail scanned the area, looking for a sign, any sign, of a lava-sprouter hole.

Then, her eyes rested on a flat area of land.

Twintail's eyes widened. She backed away from the land.

"Twintail? What is it?" Nightfur asked, confused.

"It's- it's- it's true," She whispered. "Bluestar wasn't lying. This mountain is going to explode. For sure."

Nightfur's eyes bulged out of his muzzle. "For real? When?" His voice was quiet, and sounded a bit scared.

Twintail took at deep breath, and turned to him. "In about 2 moons."

 **Lucky: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I DID IT**

 **Twintail: DID WUT**

 **Lucky: (eats a pineapple) I MADE A MEME**

 **Bluestar: NU YOU DIDNT**

 **Lucky: (shows MEME)**

 **Bluestar: (steals meme)**

 **Lucky: NUUUU MY MEME!**

 **Lucky: Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, please review!**


End file.
